Spain - Event history
Story **Prologue: The Journey Begins **Chapter 1: The Majestic Orca **Chapter 2: Red-beard Pirate **Chapter 3: Insufficient Strength **Chapter 4: The Former Bodyguard **Chapter 5: 17 Long Years Ago **Chapter 6: War in the North Sea **Chapter 7: Drinking With Friends **Chapter 8: A Reward for Brashness **Chapter 9: A Deadly Sniper **Chapter 10: Baltazar on Trial **Chapter 11: **Chapter 12: **Chapter 13: **Chapter 14: **Chapter 15: *Story *Important People Story Prologue: The Journey Begins ''' The Kingdom of Spain forced ahead in its quests to become a great power, expelling the Islamic forces from Iberia. Setting out from acient Spanish city of Seville, 's journey as a sailor began. '''Chapter 1: The Majestic Orca (Requirement: Return to Seville) A group of Barbary pirates hand been captured and were paraded around the city of Seville. While the people praised the efforts of the navy, one young mercenary laughed coldly at them. For it was his mercenary fleet that had captured these pirates while the navy took credit for it. Just then, there were resounding screams as the pirates had managed to escape. The pirates took a navy officer hostage an hijacked a ship, demanding that an ordinary citizen be used to deliver provisions to the ship. Helping to load the provisions, 's boarded the ship. However, the pirates decided to take hostage as well and set out to sea. Then, a majestic-looking naval officer burst into the room There was a bright flash as his pistol flared and the pirates were slain before they even had a chance to react. The man laughed heartily at the officer, who had recoiled in fear at the sound of the gunfire. His name was Baltazar and he was the captain of Spain's vaunted pirate hunters, the Orca Mercenary Fleet. Just then, a messenger came from the Royal Castle. and Baltazar had been summoned to the castle in order to give their account of the incident. Waiting for them at the Royal Castle was the Duke of Alba, who criticised Baltazar for pointing a gun at an officer who is an aristocrat. However, Baltazar cared little for the opinions of others and instead yelled at the Duke of Alba for allowing the pirates to escape in the first place. Leaving the castle, he invited to accompany him to the tavern. Baltazar's men were waiting at the tavern. The fleet's young raiding chief, Eduardo, spoke of Baltazar's trouble at making a living. And chiding him for doing so was the veteran mercanary Augustino, with his strong sense of duty. According to Augustino, the Duke of Alba, being a man of the navy, did not care for the large number of followers that Baltazar possessed despite being a lowly mercenary captain, and was constantly tring to find a fault with him. Baltazar persuarded to the grumbling Augustino to have a drink for the first time in a long while. And so the banquet for and the mercernaries when throughout the night. Chapter 2: Red-bearded Pirate Several days later, was summoned to market in Seville. It seemed that somebody had witnessed the ordeal with the pirates. Impressed, the person required assistance in tracking down a trading ship headed for Malaga that had taken their cargo by mistake. found the trading ship and managed to catch up to it, but it was just after the ship had been attacked by a red-bearded Islamic pirate. The entire crew was dead. Somehow, the captain was still alive, and asked for a message to be delivered to Baltazar in a tavern in Palma on the island of Majorca, just before he died. The mercernary fleet was fed up with the Duke of Alba due to his reluctance to offer them military support. However, when brought word of the plundering of the trading ship, the air quickly grew tense. For the red bearded pirate that had seen was none other than the infamous leader of the Barbary pirates and Baltazar's nemesis, Hayreddin. From the words that Hayredding had spoken, "let's meet at the rendezvous point", Baltazar sensed what was being planned and left to observe the location. Once learned the information, Augustino requested that it be delivered to Baltazar in the sea near Malaga. Chapter 3: Insufficient Strength met some young men at the Palma port, who were saying they were going to be late for a deal with some pirates. According to Alvero, the eldest of the group, they were tasked with the important mission of paying the ransom for an aristocrat that the Barbary pirates had taken hostage. told this story to Baltazar, who hid his emotions and replied that such deals were all talk. That they simply lured the messengers into the territory, where they could ambush them at will. That is simply how the Barbary pirates operate, he said. Baltazar decided to attack Hayreddin as he returned home from his plundering, when he was at his weakest. Eduardo forced to participate in the surprise attack. Pressed by his aggressive wording, was forced to join the battle under his service. A messenger came and delivered the location of Hayreddin's whereabouts. The fleet advanced from Malaga to the east/south east towards the Northern African coast where Hayredding had been spotted. The pirates were confused by the surprise attack. However, their defences held firm, and Hayreddin's flagship managed to escape. Eduardo complained about the lack of military strength for the mission to the disheartened Baltazar. With no other course of action left, the fleet returned home to its base in Palma. After returning home, a prisioner was found amongst the seized cargo. claiming that he was a member of the Portuguese Royal Femily. Baltazar surmised that this prisoner must be the aristocrat that was held hostage and asked to report the news to the Duke of Alba, who was in an officae within the Valencia government district. Chapter 4: The former Bodyguard once again met Alvero in Valencia. Just as Baltazar had suspected, he was ambushed by the pirates and held for ransom. However, an argument amongst the pirates allowed him to escape. Upon learning that the mercenary fleet was in possession of the hostage, Alvero petitioned to be taken to Palma. At Palma, Alvero and met with Baltazar. When handling over the hostage, Baltazar pointed at the crest that adorned the flag on Alvero's ship. "Does this mean you are a member of the Sarmiento Company"? Alvero reluctantly admitted that he was the son of Diego Sarmiento, the founder of a large trading company. Baltazar let out a hearty laugh, "I never expected to meet his son like this!" Just then, a messenger brought word that Hayreddin had been spotted off the coast of Marseilles. Baltazar promised Alvero they would meet again and set out towards the sea where his nemesis awaited. However, Hayreddin was nowhere to be found. Baltazar questioned Augustino, who had given him the false information. "I asked him to lie, Baltazar." The voice belonged to Baltazar's old friend, Irene the tavern girl. At Irene's tavern, the members of the mercenary fleet downed a few glasses of whisky. Irene remembered fondly of how Baltazar served as a bodyguard to Alvero's father, Diego, 17 years ago. However, Baltazar was unable to hide his displeasure. The Sarmiento Company was the largest trading company in all of Portugal. Eduardo asked why Baltazar, who was an employee of the company when it was founded, would turn to a life of being a lowly mercenary captain, to which Baltazar responded angrily. Thanks to Irene's intervention, Baltazar managed to calm down. He turned to and said to come to tavern in Palma if anything were to happen, and then he took his leave. Chapter 5: 17 Long Years Ago. At the Valencia port, a man looking for the Duke of Alba's mansion called out to / This man who was invited as the guest of the Duke of Alba was none other than the president of the Sarmiento Company, Diego Sarmiento himself. Diego was impressed by 's demeanour and recommended the promising young sailor to the Duke of Alba. As the two great men were about to sit down and talk, Baltazar burst into the room. Although Baltazar was surprised to see his old friend Diego there, he quickly recovered and focused his anger on the Duke of Alba. He was curious as to why he had been removed from the mission to eliminate the Barbary pirates and had instead been assigned to suppress the rebellion in the Netherlands. "Times have changed. Its not like how we used to go chasing Hayreddin all over the place anymore" Baltazar refused to listen to Diego and declared that he would not accept the mission and stormed out of the room. Diego, amazed at how little his old friend had changed, thanked once again and together with the Duke of Alba, disappeared into an office. Chapter 6: War in the North Sea (Requirement: 600 fame) was summoned to Seville by invitation of the Spanish authority, Cardinal Tabera. At the port of Seville, merchants from Lisbon were overheard talking that the Portuguese Admiral Gama had taken an easterly rout and brought back a small amount of pepper from the Indies. However, the people were not interested in this find, becouse several years earlier in Spain, Admiral Cristobal Colon had already opened up a route to the west. At the Royal Castle, was offered a mercenary contract. Acording to Cardinal Tabera, was recommended by the Duke of Alba to join the mercenaries under Baltazar`s command. Having recived the contract, was ordered to head for Palma, where Baltazar was stationed. Arriving at the tavern in Palma, came across an argument between Eduardo and Agustino. Apparently, Eduardo had taken up the mission to go to the Netherlands that Baltazar had refused, and the fleet`s destination had been set. Agustino cricicised Eduardo for ignoring the orders of their captain, but he had no intention of apologising for his actions. Just then, Baltazar returned. showed Baltazar the orders from the Royal Castle. Baltazar learned that the Duke of Alba had ordered to a mercenary contract and to support the fleet. Baltazar welcomed the news, figuring that would be more usefull than a mere soldier. He ordered to purchase 5 barrels of gunpowder and then meet up with the main fleet in Antwerp. Chapter 7: Drinking With Friends As handed the gunpowder over to Baltazar, a troubled look crossed his face.He muttered that he had been hoping not to have to use it this time. Reward: Matchlock Rifle For this rebellion had been caused by the Duke of Alba`s heavy taxation of the Netherlands. In response, Eduardo strongly made the case that if they were going to attack the rebels, now was the best time to do so due to their internal struggles. However Baltazar refused and ordered Eduardo to deliver some alcohol to Irene´s tavern. Eduardo was not pleased about being removed from the battle`s front lines. However, unable to disobey a direct order from his captain, he agreed to go as long as would accompany him. Upon setting out to sea, Eduardo said he needed to stop in Calais in order to make repairs to the ship`s rudder. Howerver, the need for repairs was a lie. Eduardo was canvonced that this battle was his last chance to be recongnised by the world, and leaving the delivery of the alcohol to , returned to the front lines. Left behind, set out alone for Irene`s tavern in Marseilles. Having arrived at Marseilles immediately went to deliver the alcohol to Irene. Upon wich, Irene noticed something carved into the metal band around the barrel: "May this drink put out the fire in you, battle-hungry hidalgo." When Diego and Baltazar worked together, Diego would send a drink to Baltazar, who was always quick to fight, in order to calm him down. Learning from that, Baltazar tried to do the same with Eduardo, who was always obsessed with obtaining glory. Irene could not help but laught at the irony of Baltazar experiencing the same thing that he had put others through. Just then a pair of customers entered the tavern. According to them, the rebels in the Netherlands had joined forces to form a massive attack fleet. They said that each of the spanish ships sent to quell the uprising had been sunk one by one. Inmediately losing the colour in her face, Irene was worried about Baltazar and asked to deliver a letter to him. Chapter 8: A Reward for Brashness When returned to Antwerp, Augustino had a worried look on his face. Eduardo had ignored orders and set out to defeat the rebel fleet known as the Sea Brigade. Furthermore, Baltazar did nothing to stop him. Reading the letter from Irene, Baltazar laughed and said, "She really doesn't know what the Orcas are capable of, does she?" Reward: 20000 Ducats Just then, a messenger came running in. In the sea near Amsterdam, Eduardo had been surrounded by a fleet that appeared to be the Sea Brigade. Immediately, Baltazar and set out to rescue Eduardo. Taken by surprise, the Sea Brigade ranks were thrown into chaos by the sudden rescue attempt. Having successfully rescued Eduardo, Baltazar decided not to pursue his enemies and headed back to Antwerp. Eduardo trembled in fear, afraid that his punishment from the captain would be either to be put to death or banished from the fleet. However, Baltazar's only punishment was to hit him with one good punch and leave it at that. For thanks to Eduardo's recklessness, the secret of the "Sea Brigade's" strength was revealed; they used their surroundings to their advantage in order to surround their enemies. With the front lines having settled down, Baltazar sent Augustino to deliver a message to the Duke of Alba to recommend a truce. And he ordered to finish up and return home. Chapter 9: A Deadly Sniper (Requirement: 2000 fame) Rather than trust an unknown messenger, was asked to deliver a letter to Augustino in Antwerp. Meeting once again in Antwerp, Augustino appeared upset. Apparently, the Duke of Alba had rejected Baltazar's proposal and ordered his own fleet to quell the rebellion. Baltazar was unable to hide anger with the Duke of Alba for lacking the foresight to consider what to do about governing the people once the rebellion had been stopped. The letter that handed over only served to increase his anger. Within the letter, it was written that Hayreddin, the leader of the Barbary pirates, wished to attend a ceremony in Alexandria together with the Turkish Sultan. It was clear that Hayreddin's goal was to be recognised by the world as the ruler of North Africa. If Hayreddin was able to increase his power and influence, Baltazar would have no way of opposing him. In order to prevent this from happening, Baltazar was determined to go to Alexandria and assassinate Hayreddin as he arrived at the ceremony. And so, he requested that go to a tavern in Genoa and purchase a special kind of sniper rifle that they smuggled, a rifled musket, and to bring it back to Alexandria. managed to obtain the rifled musket and safely bring it to Alexandria and then hurried to meet up with Baltazar and Eduardo in town. Reward: 35000 Ducats Baltazar was already on the second floor of the house and making his preparations. Just then, the ceremony started to begin. Baltazar managed to pick Hayreddin out from the crowd and pulled the trigger. Hit by the bullet, Hayreddin fell to the ground. However, from his side appeared yet another Hayreddin. Baltazar took up his rifle once again, but the security forces were closing in. Left with no other choice, Baltazar abandoned his assassination attempt and returned to Palma. According to Augustino, there were rumours that Hayreddin travelled with decoys in order to protect himself. Baltazar, knowing that his plans had been thwarted, immediately regret his decision. Chapter 10: Baltazar on Trial Palma Upon returning to the tavern in Palma, there was a group of grand Spanish soldiers waiting for the mercenary fleet. Baltazar was to stand trial for his crime of abandoning the front lines. Putting up no resistance, Baltazar was led away by the soldiers. Anxious about what would happen to him, Augustino headed for Seville, where the trial was to take place. Seville Later Player ''was reunited with Augustino and Eduardo in Seville. They said that since Baltazar continued to keep silence, and because the judge was partial to the Duke of Alba, things did not look good for Baltazar. Then, ''Player ''and the others were called to the cathedral in order to serve as important witnesses in the trial. At the trial, Baltazar maintained his usual silence. Augustino testified on Baltazar's behalf that it was Eduardo that had signed the contract by himself. However, Eduardo denied that testimony, thereby worsening Baltazar's position. Before long, the verdict was ready. Just as the judge was about to read the court's decision, an unexpected visitor arrived in the courtroom. It was none other than the hero who had discovered the Indies, Admiral Cristobal Colon. Colon pointed out that the Duke of Alba had violated the terms of the contract Baltazar three times already. In addition, he referred to the Duke's mistake of removing Baltazar from the campaign against the Barbary pirates, thereby neglecting the defence of their terrirtorial waters. Those in the cathedral stirred upon hearing the words of their hero. The judge called in vain for silence with his gavel, and the trail was forced to come to an end in confusion and disorder. The Duke of Alba swore retribution on Baltazar and left the court. ''Player, invited by Colon and Baltazar, headed to the tavern. At the tavern, Colon recounted his memories of Baltazar. 17 years ago, having been cut off from the Portuguese Royal Family, Colon boarded Baltazar's ship and fled to Spain. Afterwards, with help from the Spanish Royal Family, he managed to discover the Indies, and just like that, was promoted to the office of Viceroy. That was several years ago. Recently, he had been troubled by rheumatism, and was considering retirement. Colon was impressed with Player ''and Eduardo, and promised to recommend them to the Spanish King. Eduardo, always full of youth and ambition, swore to become a great adventurer, as Colon looked upon him with amusement. '''Chapter 11: (Requirment: 4000 fame)' Chapter 12: (Requirment: 6000 fame) ' '''Chapter 13: ' ' ' Chapter 14: (Requirment: 8000 fame) '''Chapter 15: Category:Story